<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amapolas by Nathy_Marisson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913068">Amapolas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson'>Nathy_Marisson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft - Luzplay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Luzplay, M/M, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada que ve las amapolas en su jardín su corazón clama por escuchar la voz de él.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AuronPlay/LuzuGames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft - Luzplay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amapolas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demasiado temprano para lo que acostumbra levantarse normalmente, pero es que con las heladas de la última temporada está preocupado con que las flores de su jardín se vayan a morir. Les tiene demasiado aprecio, ellas poseen un significado muy importante para Auron.</p><p>Luzu se las regaló, luego de un largo periodo en que estuvieron enojados el uno con el otro, después de aquel fatídico día de las elecciones, después de la poción. Parece que fue hace poco, pero han pasado ya meses desde aquello.</p><p>Auron saca la regadera y bolsas de plástico, por ahora las cuidará de esa manera, mañana construirá un invernadero para no perder a sus bellas amapolas.</p><p>Y en el mismo instante que las ve en su jardín la imagen de la sonrisa de Luzu, escondida tras una capucha oscura y unas ojeras, entregándole una flor en un tipo de intento por ser sutil. Intento que no quedó en vano, Auron se permitió obviar aquel regalo, luego del cumplido de “te queda bien en naranjo” que no supo si era al final alguna burla, le ofreció de su comida, un par de chuletas de cerdo cocinadas por él mismo.</p><p>Era lo mejor que tenía para ofrecerle en ese entonces.</p><p>Y bastó ese pequeño intercambio de regalos para que esa misión fuese diferente. Ellos, de alguna u otra forma, estaban volviendo a hablar, no como antes, seguro que jamás volvería a ser lo mismo, pero por lo menos lo estaban intentando.</p><p>Y el interés era mutuo.</p><p>Siempre fue mutuo, entre ellos, el cariño, el interés, el dolor, la nostalgia, toda su historia en Karmaland siempre terminaba uniéndose a pesar de que las cosas terminasen mal. Volvían a verse al final del día.</p><p>Auron suspiró, terminó de colocar las bolsas como techo a las plantas y protegerlas de las heladas por ahora. No hubo necesidad de regarlas, más paso gran parte de su mañana sacando a los bichos que amenazaban con comerse sus bellas flores.</p><p>Sintió unos pasos detrás suyo, y antes de voltead fue empujado al suelo húmedo, secundado por una risa sonora de burla.</p><p>—Que feo eh —se queja entre risas, quitando el lodo de su ropa en vano.</p><p>—Vi la oportunidad, im sorry —se defiende el otro ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara.</p><p>Auron toma la mano, pero en vez de levantarse le obliga a caer al suelo, y no fue casualidad que lo atrapara en sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño. Lo apresó como pudo colocando sus manos en su cintura y a otro no le quedó más remedio que dejar sus manos sobre el pecho de Auron.</p><p>—Que zorra, así no se juega.</p><p>Auron no puede evitar soltar varias carcajadas por el rostro molesto y sonrojado de su niño.</p><p>—Ay Luzu —continúa riendo —, eres todo un caso.</p><p>Luzu ríe con él, sin poder evitarlo y aprovechándose nuevamente de la situación, atrapa con sus manos el rostro de Auron y darle un beso largo, uno que se traga sus carcajadas y la sorpresa del repentino acto.</p><p>Se quedan así unos minutos hasta que el frio del clima les amenaza la salud, Luzu es el primero en tratar de levantarse, a pesar de las quejas de Auron quien no quiere separarse, solo es una rabieta de niño, de esas que le gusta hacerle a Luzu para llamar su atención.</p><p>Que no son necesarias, la simple presencia de Auron en un mismo bioma tiene a Luzu atento a sus movimientos. Sólo que aún no se lo ha dicho.</p><p>Entran a la casa que comparten a miles de kilómetros del pueblo de Karmaland.  Lejos de todo y de todos, un rincón del mundo, un lugar donde sólo son ellos dos y sus queridas mascotas, sin explosiones, sin dioses, sin monstruos, sólo ellos dos viviendo juntos.</p><p>—Auroncito.</p><p>—Dime mi niño.</p><p>—Tus amapolas están preciosas —rodea a Auron por la espalda para darle parte de su calor corporal.</p><p>—Es que son especiales —le responde Auron, deja a su cabeza reposar en el hombro de Luzu escuchando su respiración.</p><p>—Suena a una bonita historia.</p><p>—Es bonita, algún día te la contaré —se ríe con la fugaz idea que acaba de pasar por su mente.</p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo será eso? —se queja Luzu en broma, afirma su mentón en el hombro de Auron dejando un pequeño beso.</p><p>—Se me ocurre que cuando adoptemos a un pequeño.</p><p>Luzu guarda silencio, Auron solo espera su reacción. Antes de darse cuenta, sus pies ya no están tocando el suelo por el abrazo lleno de emoción de Luzu, su risa llenó la casa por completo y pronto Auron se le unió al festejo.</p><p>Por fin había conseguido un lugar donde adoptar a una pequeña.</p><p>—Te va a encantar el nombre —le dice Auron besando la punta de su nariz y secando las lágrimas del rostro de Luzu.</p><p>—Dímelo, quiero saber.</p><p>—Amapola.</p><p>Luzu comenzó a reír, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y todas fueron secadas con cuidado por Auron. Debía ser el destino quien les dejó llegar a una pequeña con ese nombre.</p><p>La flor que los unió hace tanto tiempo luego de tanto dolor, sería el nombre de la nueva integrante a la familia.</p><p>—Es precioso.</p><p>—Lo sé, mi niño.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me los acabo de imaginar con una pequeña y acabo de morir de diabetes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>